


Set Me Free

by rei012



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei012/pseuds/rei012
Summary: Drugs will always be the other woman.





	Set Me Free

When I got home I headed straight for the shower. Didn't take me long to shower since all I wanted to do was head straight into bed and forget about the day. I got into bed and I didn't even bother drying my hair.

This was early because I usually went to bed around two, three in the morning and it was only 9:32 PM. I just wanted the day to be over with but being wide awake and trying to sleep was impossible for me. I tossed and turned trying to get into a comfortable position but nothing was working. I sat up and turned the lamp on. I was determined to get to sleep.

I thought about taking neo-citron but I didn't like the effects it left on me and another reason why I didn't want to take this was that Bobbi would tell me that she would hear me snore or grunt when I was sleeping. I decided not to take anything.

I laid there for another ten minutes tossing and turning, hoping to get some shut-eye. Just as I was about to fall asleep the phone rang. I picked up the phone and before I could say anything Brian started apologizing like crazy.

"Rei I'm so fucking sorry. You have no idea how busy I was today. I'm sorry but I was in the studio today recording. Is there any way I can make it up to you, babe?"

I groaned. Whenever Brian said he was going to do something for me it never happened. I don't know how many times I've heard him say that.

"Yeah, you can leave me the fuck alone! I've told you thousands of times that we were going out tonight. You have no idea how much you hurt me, Brian. I waited in that fucking place for almost two hours. Waiting for you to show up. Yes I know you were in the studio but you said you could make it work. I was looking forward to a night with just the two of us."

"Rei, I'm sorry! So fucking sorry! Please let me make it up to you tomorrow. How about I bring you out shopping in LA and you can buy whatever your little heart desires. I know how much you like shopping. And it'll just be the two of us alone. "

"You can't buy people's emotions with gifts, Brian. I've told you that before. Thanks for the offer and all but it would have been nice if you'd showed up as you promised. This night meant the world to me. You can come and get your gift tomorrow while I'm at work. It'll be on the counter. Goodnight." I hung up the phone and set it on the night table.

***

I looked at the time and it was nearly four in the morning, I'd been laying here since nine hoping to sleep. I had to be up in a couple of hours for work. Bobbi had text and said she was staying at Kyle's for the night. There were times when I wished my relationship was like theirs, yeah they had arguments but it was never anything serious. When Brian and I argued I was always made out to be the bad guy.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself.

"You did nothing."

I opened the lamp and Brian was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk to you." I asked.

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry about not showing up. Please, is there any way I can make it up to you? If there is then I'm on it." he said.

"Well, you can start by paying a little more attention to me. For the past month and a half, I hardly see you and you never tell me anything anymore. And when was the last time we went out together, just the two of us? I just want us to be close like we used to be. It almost feels as if I'm a burden to you sometimes."

It was true, Brian and I haven't been out in a very long time.

"Done, done, and done. From now on, it's all about you, babe. Now move over, I'm getting in." Brian said and began taking off his clothes.

I moved over but since this bed was a single, it was going to be very crowded. Brian managed to get in beside me and wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall off the bed. Even though I was mad at him this felt nice. I smiled and snuggled closer to Brian.

"Have you ever thought about getting a bigger bed?" he asked.

"Hasn't crossed my mind," I said and laughed.

"It's no fair I'm practically naked but you've got all this on. I think you should take them off," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, this bed was tiny. Maybe now was the time I get a bigger bed but then again it was just me and Bobbi living here. I was comfortable with this bed. I closed my eyes but was woken up by Brian's lips against my neck.

"No. I have to be up in a couple of hours."

I turned to face Brian and he looked a little upset. I needed to get some sleep or I'd be the angriest person ever. I smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek. He looked down at me and smiled. I was just happy that Brian was here right now. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
